1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an artificial eyelash, an artificial eyelash assembly and a method for applying an artificial eyelash to an eyelid.
2. The Prior Art.
It is known to adorn a person's eyes with artificial eyelashes which are secured to a wearer's eyelid. In a typical application, the artificial eyelash may be cut to length, if necessary. An adhesive, such as a latex-based adhesive is applied to the artificial eyelash. The artificial eyelash is gripped with the wearer's fingers, bent to a selected curvature and manually placed by the wearer on the wearer's eyelid.
As an alternative to gripping the artificial eyelash directly with a user's fingers, a number of applicator devices for applying an artificial eyelash to an eyelid are known. These known applicators include a rigid plastic clamshell-style applicator which provides a gripping contact along the entire or substantially the entire length of the artificial eyelash. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,336 to Aylott shows a plastic applicator for an artificial eyelash. The applicator has a handle and an arcuate support portion to which a convex side of the artificial eyelash is secured.
An effective application requires the proper degree of tension and curvature, as well as accurate placement of the artificial eyelash. It is particularly important to achieve sufficient adhesion of the ends of the artificial eyelash to the corners of the eyelid because this is the area in which the artificial eyelash will lift if not properly applied.
There are several drawbacks associated with existing techniques for applying an artificial eyelash. In particular, the location of the user's hands, fingers and/or the applicator device proximate the wearer's eye during application of the artificial eyelash obstructs the user's view in a mirror of the area to which the artificial eyelash is to be applied, thereby making placement difficult.
Moreover, in existing application techniques, the adhesive used to secure the artificial eyelash to the user's eyelid can adhere to the user's fingers and/or to the applicator device, requiring excessive handling of the artificial eyelash and causing unwanted distortion and bending of the artificial eyelash. Existing applicator devices also do not adequately allow for effective application of the artificial eyelash on different eye shapes. For example, the rigid plastic clamshell-style applicators lock the artificial eyelash in a preset curvature.
Accordingly, a need exists for an artificial eyelash, an artificial eyelash assembly and a method for applying an artificial eyelash which allows a user's hands and/or fingers to be positioned away from the application area, thereby providing an unobstructed view and allowing for more accurate placement. A need also exists for an artificial eyelash, an artificial eyelash assembly and a method for applying an artificial eyelash which eliminates or minimizes unwanted adhesion to a user's fingers or to the applicator device. A need also exists for an artificial eyelash, an artificial eyelash assembly and a method for applying an artificial eyelash which allows a user to easily and readily achieve a selected tension and placement position of the artificial eyelash on various eye shapes.